The Disaster that had been Averted
by IndigoStarshine
Summary: What if Juliet did in fact, end up with Paris and not Romeo? A short One-shot based on the possibilities of life in Verona if The Nurse had changed her mind.


_This is just a random one shot I thought of. I cannot do good Shakespearean speech so I will not embarrass myself as to try._

* * *

Lady Juliet and Count Paris made sure that before they left any party, they always remembered to say a quick 'thank thou' to the hosts prior to leaving together via their personal carriage and tonight was no different at all. Count Paris had spent the whole night talking to business associated about a new scheme while Lady Juliet had been laughing with her friends. They had only associated with each other for the dance, as it was accustomed for husbands and wives to do, but had otherwise stayed clear of each other the whole night.

"As lovely as dear Rosaline is, she doesn't seem to realise how detrimental her decision not to continue on as a governess is to Josephina and Alicia's musical education," Lady Juliet said in frustration, "I tried to convince her tonight how bad it will be for our daughters to miss out on having an education with one of the most talented pianists in Verona. How can it be that only a few months ago that she had decided to marry as an old maid? I thought it impossible."

"My dear wife, I do have a confession to make," Paris told her with a mildly embarrassed smile; "I would have been wed to Countess Rosaline if she did not take a vow to chastity in her younger years."

Lady Juliet's eyebrows raised a little but she was not really all that surprised, as Rosaline was quite beautiful - especially in her younger years. As the carriage moved forward onto a less bumpy road, Lady Juliet felt the need to find something else to talk about. She thought twice, and then decided that the incidence had happened long enough ago to tell him about her brief encounter with Romeo Montague. Not that she needed anything to fear from Paris. She was lucky to have such a good natured husband, even if he was presumptuous at times. It was just that she had never told anyone. Not even her closest friends.

"Now that we are speaking of confessions, I have a good one of my own. When I was young and rather foolish, I nearly ran off with the current Montague heir."

Paris nearly choked, "What?! That can't be true! Romeo Montague is a wreck of a man."

"It is, but I'd rather you not tell anyone. I met him at a party shortly before we were married, actually, he gate-crashed one of my father's parties. He was even reckless enough to come and see me after the night to tell me that he was so in deeply and truly in love with me."

"That sounds about right. The Montagues have always been such foolish men."

"If it wasn't for my nurse's second thoughts I would have actually married him. Friar Lawrence thought that marrying us would bring peace to our families. I'm glad to have avoided that disaster."

Paris nodded, not completely convinced his wife was telling the truth, "I couldn't imagine you married to him. You would have turned out like his current wife Evangeline, married to an adulterous man with more bastard children then sense."

"What can I say? A first love is always bound to be a foolish one – it's something I will tell our daughters when they are old enough to understand," Lady Juliet sighed, "At least two weeks after we had met, he ditched me for another girl. I forget her name but she was a Capulet servant. Romeo has a habit of wanting women he just cannot have."

"I've noticed that," Paris replied with a chuckle, "but to ditch you for a servant girl is atrocious. An insult. Did you do anything about it? Tell your father of the ordeal?"

Lady Juliet recoiled at such a distasteful remark, "Of course not. My father would have literally killed me if he had found out what had occurred between us. Besides, as much as I was hurt by Romeo I couldn't bring myself to do anything that would seriously harm him. Even when he murdered my dear cousin Tybalt, for which he spend five years banished by the Prince before Lord Montague bought his entrance back into the city. I'm not a hateful person."

Prince looked at her with a curious expression, "If only there were more Montagues and Capulets like you, my dear. Both of your lines have nearly died out due to the vendetta. "

Lady Juliet smiled sadly, "Let's not repeat the mistakes of our parents."

Juliet did in fact love her husband, although it was not the intense and idealistic whirlwind she had felt previously for Romeo long ago. It was a kind of love grown overtime. Paris cared and provided for her. She respected and showed him gratitude in return. They had children together and shared many of their friends. She couldn't imagine a life with anyone else, let alone a Montague.

As the carriage continued through the night, Juliet and Paris continued to talk about various aspects of their lives together and pushed back thoughts of the disaster that had been averted.


End file.
